


Locked Out

by carolej126



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 01:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18650389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: Written in 1999.Blair receives some unexpected help.





	Locked Out

Blair Sandburg had started out his day in a bad mood, and that bad mood had gotten even worse as the day wore on. Six hours spent reading and writing at the university's library had left him with a slight headache, and the last minute shoppers pushing and shoving each other at the local mall had turned a slight headache into a massive one. The last straw was the rain that not only soaked him everytime he got out of the car, but proceeded to make driving a hazardous chore. 

Blair sighed in relief as he pulled into the deserted parking lot of the small shopping center. "Anthro paper finished, library books turned it, exams graded, last minute shopping completed," he recited. 

"Just one more stop after this, and then you can go home," he reminded himself as he dropped the video in the after hours return box. Pulling his jacket tightly around him, he made his way through the puddle-filled parking lot back to his car. Arriving at the Volvo, he reached into his jacket pocket for his keys, and then drew his hand back out empty. With a sudden sinking feeling, he looked into the car. His keys hung from the ignition, and his backpack, containing his wallet and cell phone, was on the passenger seat. 

"Oh, man," Blair groaned in dismay. He tried the door handle. "Damn." 

He glanced around at the darkened store fronts, and realized that these businesses, like most stores in Cascade, had closed early. "I don't think anybody will be there, but it won't hurt to try," he decided. Approaching the video store first, he cupped his hands to peer through the window into the dark store, and then knocked loudly on the front door. 

"Okay, let's try the next one," Blair said as he trudged over to the bakery. 'Closed for the holidays' read the sign on the door. 

The self-service laundromat was closed, as were the last three stores in the shopping center. 

"This is great, really great." Blair looked at his watch and saw that it was after six o'clock. "I promised Jim I'd be home in time to help cook dinner tonight. What now?" 

Head hanging low, he trudged back through the rain toward the Volvo. He was surprised to see a white truck parked next to his car. "I don't believe this," Blair exclaimed in amazed relief as he saw the name on the side of the truck. "Engel's Lock & Key!" 

As he approached the two vehicles, the driver's door of the truck opened and a tall man stepped out. 

"Excuse me, uh, I was hoping that..." Blair began. 

The man's eyes swept over him, then a smile brightened his face. "You locked out?" 

Blair chuckled. "How did you know?" 

"Lucky guess," the man laughed in return. "Let me get my tool box, and I'll get that door unlocked for you." 

"I really appreciate this, sir." 

"Mark, Mark Engel." the man offered. 

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Blair Sandburg." 

Blair watched as Mark carefully and quickly unlocked the Volvo's door. 

Blair grinned as he impulsively stuck his hand out. "Thanks a lot." 

"You're welcome," Mark responded with a smile as he shook Blair's hand firmly. 

Blair happily opened the Volvo's driver side door and reached across the seat for his backpack. He pulled it open, and took out his wallet. 

"Here, Mr. Engel, let me pay you for..." Blair's voice trailed off as he realized that, not only was Mark gone, but the white truck was conspicuously absent from the parking space next to him. 

Blair's eyes searched the parking lot, then the road in disbelief. There was no sign of the truck anywhere. He stared at the empty parking space for a moment, puzzled, then shrugged and climbed into the Volvo. He reached for the ignition key, then paused in sudden comprehension. 

"Engel," he said, his eyes wide. "Engel." A wide grin lit up his face as he started the car. He began to back out of the parking space, then braked as the phone in his backpack rang. 

"Sandburg." 

_"Hey, Chief. I, uh, was a little worried about you. You weren't in the best of moods when you left this morning, and when you were so late getting home..."_

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that, Jim. I guess I was just tired and more than a little stressed out. I'm really sorry." 

_"It's okay, Chief. I take it you're feeling better now?"_

Blair laughed. "I feel great!" 

Jim's answering laugh came clearly through the phone. _"Are you on your way home?"_

"Yeah, but I've got to stop at the grocery store first." 

_"No, you don't. I've already got everything we need. Come on home, Chief. I'll have dinner waiting."_

"Okay, Jim. Thanks. I'll be home in a few." 

_"Oh, Sandburg?"_

"Yeah?" 

_"Drive carefully."_

"I will," Blair promised. "And, uh, Jim... I've got quite a story to tell you!" 


End file.
